


Aeternum

by YuumaFujimoto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Immortals, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, and, match made in heaven, or hell i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuumaFujimoto/pseuds/YuumaFujimoto





	Aeternum

Being immortal felt boring, if you are the only one living. Fortunately Hidan has Kakuzu. They've been dating for around 10 years, never growing tired of eachother. The other Members of Akatsuki called them the immortal newlyweds. Of course they were pretty lovey-dovey with eachother but marriage wasn't a topic for them, even if sometimes Hidan dreamed about their wedding. All the happy cheering and the flowers, perhaps some dead bodies from thieves and burglars, who made the mistake to crash the wrong wedding. And the best part of his dream was Kakuzu, usually dressed in a black suit, his brown hair was braided. He looked stunning. He usually thought weddings to be boring and unnecessary but with Kakuzu he would gladly tie the knot. He lied in their bed, his naked body covered with the bedsheets, his boyfried sleeping peacefully next to him. They retired a few years prior, bored with the business of playing criminals. They were too old for that shit. Hidan got up, fetched some boxers from his closet and made his way to the kitchen. He made some fried eggs and bacon, the only meal he could cook without the kitchen exploding. After a few minutes Kakuzu appeared from the bedroom and walked to Hidan, his arms around the shorter man's waist. "God Morning Babe." Kakuzu whispered in Hidan's ear, his deep voice made Hidan shiver. Hidan got up on his tiptoes and gave Kakuzu a gentle peck on the cheek. "Morning sleepyhead. Come, sit on the table your eggs are ready." Kakuzu obeyed and digged in his meal after their mutual "Itadakimasu". "Ne Hidan, would you like to go on a date today? The weather is perfect for a walk." Kakuzu said. "Sure. But Jashin, Kuzu, you sound like an old geezer." Hidan laughed. Kakuzu responded slightly annoyed. "But we're actually old geezer, Honey. I mean we're probably older than our trainees alltogether." Hidan sighed. "I guess you're right. But hey let's eat up and then get prepared to have some fun on your "Old-Geezer-Walk" Kakuzu only rolled his eyes.  
They were walking hand in hand through the park. Some people stared at them, because why not? Who wouldn't stare if they would walk past a giant and a midget (Well, Hidan wasn't a midget tbh but he sure looked like one next to the other man), walking hand in hand. The sun stood bright on the sky and it was hot, almost too hot. "Kuzuuuu-uu I need icecream, please? Otherwise I'm gonna die in this heat..!" He looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Firstly, You can't die and second it cost me my precious money so no." Hidan began to whimper, tears started to fall. "Fine, but only one scoop." Hidan's eyes glowed. "Thanks Kuzu! I love you so much!" He hugged Kakuzu snuggling against his chest. "Yeah I know."  
The sun was slowly starting to go down as they walked at the beach. The waves crashed at the coast and their sound was so calming. Hidan looked at the sky, the colors turning from pink to yellow. "Wow. It's fucking beautiful!" Hidan stated in awe. "Do you remember, how often we watched the sunset together?" Hidan nodded. "Many..." "And I want many sunsets to follow with you. Till there aren't any susets anymore." Something tugged Hidan and as he turned around he saw Kakuzu on the ground, on one knee. "Marry me, Hidan." Tears starting to form on Hidan's cheek, as he hasn't any control over his body. He simply nodded, pushing out a sniffled "Yeah" and knelt down to hug Kakuzu. "Thank you!" said Hidan, slowly pressing his lips on Kakuzu's. "I kinda like those walks now." He said , earning a chuckle from the taller man.  
Time ran by so fast. They were pretty engaged to make their wedding perfect with flowers, candles and other junk everywhere. They were engaged for almost 2 years and got married on a beautiful summer day. Hidan was dressed in a black suit and his hair was combed back as usual. Kakuzu on the other hand wore a a black kimono, to underline his massive statue, his hair was a long braid, which reached all over his back. Beautiful. That was the only thing Hidan had on his mind after seeing him. This was the day, on which they swore eternal love for one another and he was sure they wouldn't let eachother go no matter what.  
That was almost a year ago. Much has happened in this short time. They've finally found a cute little house in the middle of a little town and were already planning for the future. They were currently in the process of adopting a little boy named Kei and were looking forward to be parents. Hidan smiled. Now he was, where he wanted to be. He had a caring immortal husband, a steady job (he works as a messenger for the kages) and a chance to live a normal life. He cuddled closer to Kakuzu, laying his head on the chest of the taller man as they lied in bed. "This is all I've ever dreamed of, Kuzu. Thank you so much for being here and sharing your life with me. I love you so much." said Hidan. "I love you too." answered Kakuzu, leaning down and pressing a kiss on Hidan's temple before they both drifted off in slumber.


End file.
